


The Duchess of Zalheim

by blindedstarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Breaking Up & Making Up, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Nobility, Political Alliances, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: You've lived your life as a Lucian, and worked your ass off to secure yourself a spot in the esteemed Kingsglaive while the rulers of Niflheim and your own allied nation state-- Zalheim-- have presumed you dead. You've settled into your life as a Lucian sworn to serve the Crown and its subjects, only to be wrenched from the only life you've ever known, and thrust right into a political marriage with Ravus Nox Fleuret; all by the wish of none other than the Chancellor Ardyn Izunia. You're almost certain your boyfriend, Tredd Furia, knows about your impending wedding-- and you're also certain that he most likely does not appreciate being lied to about your noble status in established enemy territory. Made out to be a cheater, a liar and a traitor, life's about to get a lot harder before it gets easier for you-- the Duchess of Zalheim.





	1. Part One: Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a doozy-- buckle up guys, it's gonna be a time!

You knew your coronation wasn’t going to be well received by the Glaive, especially since your nation state of Zalheim was bound to Niflheim in a paradoxical peace treaty signed by your ancestors generations back. Your ailing father stood beside you as you took your oath, and then proceeded to place the ornate sapphire and silver horned headpiece onto the crown of your head. He fixed it gently to your hair and offered you a tired smile before turning you towards the crowd of gawking eyes–  _these were your people_.

It was strange being before the people you were supposedly destined to rule. You lived your life as an elaborate lie for so long that you almost managed to forget about your noble blood. You carved a path for yourself as a fierce warrior amidst the elite Kingsglaive, and dedicated your lifeblood to keeping the King of Lucis, and the whole of Lucis by extension, safe from the very state you were supposed to be allied with.

Niflheim thankfully didn’t know about your existence in the Lucian populace, with you having been reported as dead for the past fifteen years. Your parents had ensured that you were raised outside of the harsh political climate that Zalheim had been subjected to for years by Niflheim. Not only did they want you to train and cultivate yourself as the future leader of Zalheim, but they wanted to keep you away from the other unsavoury practices the Nifleheim rulers were subjecting Zalheim’s nobility to partake in– all for the sake of  _peace_.

Legally, you were to be wed to none other than Ravus Nox Fleuret, the former Prince of Tenebrae. It was part of the new agreement drawn up by Chancellor Ardyn Izunia. You’d just signed the parchment with a sidelong glance at the auburn haired man, and you could have sworn he winked at you– but you shook the notion from your head and turned your attention to the tall man standing beside you in his royal raiment of purples, silvers, and whites. He seemed to sneer down at you distastefully when he caught your gaze before he signed the parchment you’d pushed towards him mere seconds ago in a flourish.

“This is a waste of time. Why get us  _both_  married off?” Ravus muttered harshly under his breath as he pushed the parchment back to the Chancellor. Your father stepped up from your other side and reached out to shake Ardyn’s hand, and you heard his breath hitch in pain as the younger looking man clasped your father’s frail hand in his own death grip. His cheesy smile was yet to disappear as he slowly shook your father’s hand, looking much too pleased with himself.

“All for the sake of safety and security. Isn’t that important to you, Ravus? To the dear Oracle too?” You didn’t like the goading tone the Chancellor took on, and judging by how Ravus stiffened beside you at hearing Arydn’s words, he hadn’t liked what the older man has said either.

Ravus remained quiet, but the glare in his pale grey-blue eyes continued to burn with fiery intensity. Ardyn turned to you and smiled pleasantly, though you knew not to trust the empire. Your father cleared his throat beside you, and you knew that he was going to deliver his official address to seal the deal publicly. You were to marry Ravus Nox Fleuret and guarantee an age of ‘peace’ for your war-torn nation state of Zalheim. Ravus’ close ties with the empire’s military – whether or not it was completely circumstantial rather than wilful– ensured that anyone with personal ties to him would be spared of the brutal ravaging of its lands.

Sure, he didn’t seem to like you very much, but even Ravus knew not to mess around with the tangled trip wires of an arranged, political marriage. Besides, it wasn’t like you were keen on being his wife either.

Your heart sank as thoughts of your sweetheart back in Insomnia took over your working cognitive faculties, leaving you unaware of the words your father uttered. You felt the warmth of Ravus’ strong grip around your fingers as he tugged you into position before him. You turned side-on to face him, the crowd of your people watching on with mixed feelings written all over their expressions as Ravus got down on one knee with a scowl.

He jammed the sapphire and silver engagement ring onto your finger, and you couldn’t help but mirror his scowl as you pussed your hand away. You caught him rolling his eyes as he stood up and you barely suppressed doing the same. You hoped that Tredd hadn’t seen what had just happened.

You wanted to run away from your duty– you’d been exiled from your role for all of your life, only to be brought back in to be used as an insurance policy for the subjects who didn’t even know who you– a bitter taste filled your mouth at the sentiment.

“Y/N, Duchess of Zalheim, is to be wed to former Prince of Tenebrae, and current Commander of the Niflheim Army– Ravus Nox Fleuret– in three moon cycles. Go forth in favour of Goddess Shiva, and do what is right not only by yourselves, but also by your people and your affiliate nations. Together, we shall progress and prosper.”

Your father’s voice shook as he spoke, like he didn’t believe a single word he uttered in his address to the people gathered before him. Before you could turn to witness his expression, already knowing well enough that he looked just as torn as he sounded, Ardyn spoke up loud and clear, forcing your gaze to lock onto his theatrics.

He raised his hands and clapped loudly, eyes shut and head bowed in mocking reverence.

“Well said, former leader of Zalheim. I wish the young leaders all the best in running their new coalition forces. Niflheim and Zalheim will join military forces, and together we will push Lucis into a stalemate they cannot possibly dream to force through!” He laughed, true delight ringing from the sound, “All for the sake of future peace, and the guaranteed safety of both the people of Tenbrae and Zalheim. Oh, and the Oracle too.”

You turned your gaze to Ravus and noted the way his eyebrows rumpled, how brow pinched and his frown deep. He stood stiffly, as if he was holding back both words and not so stellar actions, as to not aggravate the delicate situation you were all partook in that moment.

Immediate understanding washed over you. So that was why Ravus had agreed to the marriage so quickly–  _his sister’s life was on the line_.

You suddenly felt guilt wash over you as you realised that you were worried for something far more selfish. While Ravus worried for the safety of his sister, the only family he had left, you were worried for the promise of a life of freedom with the man you’d fallen in love with– Tredd Furia.

Still… was it so bad that you were already yearning for the life you’d been ripped from without warning; all to serve a purpose that was so out of your depth that you were already drowning in confusion alongside a man who wanted very little to do with you?

Perhaps not.


	2. Part Two: Tredd Furia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tredd's thoughts on your coronation and engagement to Ravus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :D

Not a cloud in the sky, and yet Tredd had never felt so miserable in his life. He sat slumped at the usual bar with a cheap, burning spirit filling his glass. He couldn’t get the image of you in your dress, and your crown, and your  _people_  out of his mind. And the way you stood beside the Commander of the Niflheim Coalition Army set his blood to a boil.

Still, as much as he wanted to consider you a traitor in his heart, something deep inside was telling him that you were an unwilling participant to your own wedding. Things like this always happened– word around the Citadel had it that the King’s Shield was wed by arrangement to keep the noble blood of the Amicitia line pure. King Regis, of course, married his Altissian darling, Lady Aurelia– and if King Mors hadn’t apparently almost banished Regis from the line of the Caelums for absconding in the middle of a war to propose to his childhood friend, then maybe a lot more people would have assumed that theirs was a political marriage as well.

“Hey,” Pelna nudged him lightly with his elbow, “take it easy there, you’re drinking all the disgusting piss around the joint, and you’re about to glare two holes the size of yours eyes into the damn television. Old Jimmy’s about to throw down the towel and tell you to fuck off.”

Tredd scoffed and threw back his drink, the burning of the pungent liquor bringing his dulled senses alive for another brief moment. He tore his eyes away from the replaying news and turned to his colleague with a wry smile stretched across his lips. There was a phantom pain that laced down the scar that marred his face, and he rubbed at it haphazardly before squinting at the strange sensation.

“Fuck, can’t a bastard drink his pissy shit in peace?”

Pelna smiled apologetically with a shrug. “Not when he’s going to be drilled up the ass tomorrow by the Shield himself. Special privilege and all, being the traitor’s boyfriend and all–.”

“I was her fiance.” Tredd corrected.

Pelna nodded, his coffee colored eyes clouding with empathetic sadness. “Remember when you said there was no way in hell you’d ever get hitched with her? And then seven months later you asked me about where you could get a decent ring?”

Tredd winced at the reminder as he clutched his glass in a death grip. He nodded.

“Yeah. Fuckin’ knew I should have just turned the other way and run for it. I can’t believe I let myself fall for a lie. I should be better than this. I’m Tredd Furia– Kingsglaive; protector of the Crown and its people.”

Pelna reached forward and pried the glass out of his friend’s hand. He looked on at Tredd’s blank face with worry as he placed a hand on his hunched back.

“So was she.”

Tredd shut his eyes, the wince of pain on his face clear as day before he turned away from Pelna. His shoulders shook, but no sounds came from the stoic, proud man. Pelna remained with Tredd, and later called him a cab to take him back to his apartment.

Tredd was numb, so much that he couldn’t muster the sense to say thanks.

All he could see, no matter how hard he tried to ground himself in reality, was your empty eyes and your finger adorned in that stupid silver sapphire engagement ring. That stupid dress, in blues and silvers, looking so incredible on you… and that stupid fucking man who looked at you like you were a speck of dirt on his imperian shoes.

Life wasn’t supposed to have turned out like this. Not for you. Not for him. You were both part of the Lucian Glaive; and you were both Lucian. You were just as common as he was– just as dispensable. You were supposed to have his back, just like he had yours, and you were supposed to trust him and share as much you trusted him.

You knew everything about him.

But he knew nothing of you.

He lay in his bedroom, the bitter aftertaste of the alcohol he’d forced down earlier that evening leaving him feeling sick. But his heart ached worse than any discomfort sickness could bring him. He felt pathetic; he used to laugh at the bastards who used to act like their whole life was in shambles just because their girl had left them. He’d always thought that the women in their lives must have run because the men weren’t giving them what they wanted.

Tredd never thought that he’d end up in the same situation as the bastards he used to point and laugh at. He swore under his breath and shook his head as he thought of you, and only you. You’d been a lie, and he was still stuck on you.

Why… why was it so hard to move on from you?

You were officially branded a Lucian traitor. The Glaive would be after your blood now. You knew too much, and you were affiliated directly with the enemy. It should have been easy for him to throw you to the curb, never to look back.

That should have been reason enough, but… it wasn’t, and Tredd didn’t know what to do about it. Luche had snarkily suggested a few days ago that he go get laid by as many willing chicks he could find, but Tredd didn’t want to be touching anyone that wasn’t you.

He scoffed out a laugh. He really was a changed man. He’d actually, stupidly fallen in love with you. And there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it now.

He palmed around for his phone and snatched it up with his hand met with the cool screen. Unlocking it, he immediately set upon your number and jabbed at it with frustration as he’d done at least three times every night before bed in a drunken stupor.

He just wanted to hear it from you. He wanted to hear that it was over between the two of you from your mouth; in your voice.

He wasn’t going to admit a loss until you told it to him.

Until you said that the engagement was off, then you were his, and he was yours. He wasn’t going to cheat on you. He wasn’t going to get between the legs of another woman until you broke him for good.

The phone rang, and rang, and rang. And then…

“ _Hey, it’s Y/N! I can’t answer your call right now, but leave your name and number and I’ll give you a call back, ‘kay?_ ”

Tredd sighed after the beep.

“It’s me. Again. Call me, and tell me exactly who the fuck you are, and what the fuck you want from me going forward. Don’t leave me in the dark like this. I’m waiting.”

Another sigh, and then he hung up.

He hoped that this time you’d return his voice message with a call.


	3. Part Three: The Duchess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus comes to your room to have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, and enjoy! :)

You had no way of communicating with the outside world, with your phone confiscated from you immediately after your arrival to Zalheim, and your communications and interactions via mail and through people around you being closely monitored. You sat in your chambers, on the edge of your much too large bed, the canopy of light peach and purple silk and lace draped around the edges. You’d pulled them apart far enough so that you would get tangled in them every time you alighted from the mattress.

It had been eight days since your arrival, and you’d spent most of that time locked away in your room. Your father had come by a couple of times to persuade you into spending some time with Ravus– to get to know him a little better before the impending nuptials. You had no desire to marry the man, let alone get to know him in any capacity.

Since your arrival back home, your father spoke to you very little outside of trying to convince you that this marriage between you and Ravus was the best thing to have ever happened to Zalheim. You could see straight through his lies, and you wondered exactly what it was you were supposed to be doing for your people by marrying the former Prince of Tenebrae. You already surmised yourself that Ravus was forced into this marriage to secure the promise of his sister’s safety. As noble as his cause was, you didn’t want to be a pawn to be played across a board by everyone else but yourself.

You had the right to your own autonomy, and you were going to fight a smart battle for that right no matter how far up the odds were stacked against you. The Chancellor had made it clear to you through a thoughtfully drafted letter slipped under the crack of your door that your head was wanted on a platter in the nation state of Lucis. You were branded a traitor immediately after the Eos-wide screening of your coronation, and the revelation of your true identity.

Tredd definitely knew who you were now, and he was most likely the keenest out of all of the Glaive to see your blood drip from his dagger. You had lied to him, or so he would see it as such. You hadn’t ever mentioned your true lineage to him, but you never thought it was necessary. You’d long lost your ties to Zalheim and its people, and you lived like a ghost in Lucis, taking on a new name, a new life and a whole new persona. The little girl who had fled with bloodied soldiers all those years ago after Niflheim’s first devastating invasion was long gone. She’d been replaced by a woman whose tongue was coated in silver, whose sword was as sharp as her words, and whose love was as true as the moon and the stars above.

A bitter smile pulled at your lips, reaching your eyes with a sting that you couldn’t quite ignore. A hysterical laugh bubbled out from between your lips and your shoulders shook as you tried to hold it together. You cried too much over the days you’d been back, missing your true home far too much, and missing the people you’d been ripped away from even more so. Lucis was your home, and you were loyal to the Crown, its lands and its people. Your coronation wasn’t going to change the song of loyalty that had been carved into your heart.

Suddenly, you heard someone bang on your door from the outside– rather impatiently at that. You frowned and steeled yourself before you padded your way towards it, pulling it open a little more harshly than you had intended.

Ravus stood on the other side, glaring down at you with his cold eyes– today they looked more grey than they did blue. You blinked and shook your head before narrowing your eyes at him, the actions and expressions so quick you were sure he hadn’t even noticed them happen.

“What are you doing here?” you couldn’t help the sneer in your tone. You couldn’t help it; you didn’t like your future husband at all.

He smirked and advanced forward, leaving you no choice but to back up out of the door way and further into your room, unless you wanted him to walk right into you. You wouldn’t put it past him to be rude enough to do that– you were pretty much like dirt on his shoe at this point. As long as you could be draped in a dress and had a finger to put a ring onto, he didn’t care what state he left you in for the wedding.

The thought should have scared you, but you were truly past caring.

Folding your arms, you stood straighter and fixed him with a pointed glare as he shut your door behind him. You clutched your arms tighter against you, noting that he’d snapped the lock shut.

Ravus turned to you and gave you a once-over look before breaking out into a wry smile.

“So, you’re part of the Kingsglaive. That’s problematic.”

“For me, or for you?”

His smile turned into a smirk. He took another step closer, and you pedaled back another step to keep a safe distance. You were sure he was just trying to intimidate you, and with the height he had over you, he was succeeding in looming rather menacingly in that moment.

“That depends on you, Y/N–.”

“Never said you could call me by name, Commander.”

“You’ll have to get used to it, Y/N. I won’t be able to address you as ‘The Duchess’ when your dear father orders my cock inside you–.”

Cheeks ablaze almost immediately at his crude words, your mind immediately replayed the nights of passion you shared with your true beloved. It was strange to think of Tredd as your one and only, having thought him to be a complete moron when you’d first met him. You didn’t want anyone else– especially not Ravus. Yet you knew his words were true; if your father instructed you to lay with Ravus, then it had to be done. For the sake of a dying nation– for your people’s right to an ongoing legacy.

It was unfair.

You glared at Ravus and took a bold step forward, and you felt satisfied at the way his eyes widened. Shoulders tall and rigid, he looked down his nose at you with a distasteful expression.

You snorted in amusement at the revelation of his bluff.

“You wouldn’t know what to do, puppet. Not unless your Chancellor told you exactly what needed to be done.”

His back grew stiff and rigid, and your eyes flickered briefly to his clenched fists. Your earlier thought about how he most likely wouldn’t hesitate to hurt you blared loudly in your mind, and you stiffened up, body ready to move in case he lunged at you.

To your surprise, he barked out a laugh and raised his hand to run his fingers through his hair. He turned his head from you, and you caught the beginnings of a blush rising up his chest to his neck. You waited a few more moments before you allowed yourself to relax a little, though your eyes remained glued to him for any signs of sudden movement.

“I’ll have you know I can handle myself quite well in the bedroom. I don’t need instruction for that area of my life.” He shot you a deadpan look, catching you off-guard with his next statement. “You’re just as much a puppet as I am right now; don’t forget your place and part in this politicised mess.”

His words rang true, and you couldn’t find the energy within yourself to argue otherwise.

Your posture slumped and you back-tracked the last few steps towards your bed before plopping down onto its edge. Shaking your head, and clenched your fists in your lap in a show of passive frustration.

“You never told me,” you slowly raised your head so that your gaze met his. He didn’t look hostile anymore– just tired. “Why are you here? In my room?”

He blinked at you, and then surprised you as he moved to sit cross-legged on your bedroom floor, his head tilted up to maintain eye-contact with you through the whole process. He shrugged slightly and let out a sigh.

“The Chancellor’s forcing us to communicate. He’s threatened my sister. She’s to… to be wed to the Lucian Prince only one moon after our fates are to be forcibly tied. Still,” Ravus’s lips curled up into what seemed a bitter smile, “she’s not going to be opposed. She’s in love with that boy. That boy who knows nothing of her fate as the Oracle who is to aid The Chosen King.”

His tone was bitter, but he kept his gaze on yours. You didn’t know what to say, so you simply nodded.

“So what? Are we going to be talking about our favourite colours, or…?”

Ravus shook his head, effectively shutting you up.

“No. We’re going to devise a plan. The walls have ears and eyes– we will have to play our parts if we want to gain their trust, and turn this whole situation in our favour. Are you willing to assist?” He spoke in hushed tones, his eyes urgent. The blaze of determination lit his greys into a muted calm blue.

You nodded again. “Okay,” you whispered. “I’m in. What are we gonna do?”

He nodded back in affirmation. “We… play the part. We become suitors and woo the public with our love story. It’s what the Chancellor wants. Especially if it’s to cause you disrepute in Lucis.”

His words stung. You didn’t want that!

“So I douse myself in kerosene and waltz into the damn fire while you watch from the distance with a fire extinguisher for your sister?”

“No,” Ravus shot back testily, “I’m not that much of an idiot. There needs to be something in all of this for you as well.” He took a deep breath and looked you in the eyes again. “Tredd Furia. I’ll find him, and I’ll tell him the truth. I’m the Commander of the Niflheim Coalition. We’ve operations in Lucis, and we’ve raids planned in the areas the Glaive are active. It can and will be done–.”

“He knows we’re engaged.” You interrupted, voice shaking as you spoke. “He’s going to fuck you up–.”

“Then you will come with me. As an informant. You were affiliated with the Glaive. You know their secrets. We’ll use that to our advantage; a tactical advantage Ardyn cannot deny.” He nodded, and you found yourself agreeing with him. “But first, we must act loyal to one another. Convince him that you’re mine, and I am yours.”

You didn’t like the feeling that came with the idea– like a dirtiness you couldn’t wash off. You were Tredd’s, not his. Still, there was sense in the idea, and you’d be able to see your true fiance again, if only for just enough time to explain to him that none of this was your choice– and that you were sorry for keeping such a big part of your former life from him.

You nodded.

“Alright. Let’s do it. I’m in.”


	4. Part Four: Ravus Nox Fleuret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus tries to find a loophole, and thinks about the circumstances surrounding your sudden coronation in an unsteady political environment. He feels sorry for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyyy! Thanks for reading! :)

If he were to be honest, Ravus didn’t know whether he wanted to like or dislike you. For now, while he was unsure, he could settle on tolerating you. His eyes were fixed on the deed he held in his hands, barely refraining from ripping it to shreds as he carefully read through its contents again for a miraculous loop-hole. It was a short deed, but it was frustratingly binding. His breath quickened as he read over it again and again, eyes straining as he desperately tried to read between the lines to find a way out.

**_The Deed: All Loyalties to Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, and by extension, the governed forces of the Niflheim Coalition under the Chancellor’s instruction at any given time of contract_ **

_I, Ravus Nox Fleuret, former Prince of the Fallen Nation State of Tenebrae, pledge fealty to the Chancellor of Niflheim-- Ardyn Izunia. All orders orchestrated by the one Ardyn Izunia, tactical, personal, or operational, are to be followed in exact precision, else the safety and assurance of the one Oracle of Eos-- former Princess of Tenebrae Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret-- by the powers vested in the authorities of Ardyn Izunia shall be full revoked, and the life of the Oracle shall be terminated on the spot. No exceptions._

**_Signed: Ardyn Izunia_ **

**_Bound party: Ravus Nox Fleuret_ **

Ravus didn’t dare experiment with the limitations of the deed in the past, terrified that his reckless actions would result in the untimely death of the one and only Oracle-- and the only beloved family he had left. But slowly, things were starting to get much too complicated to sit back and just take the lashings of the Chancellor for much longer. He felt like he was being played by the Chancellor-- by Niflheim-- and it was beyond humiliating. 

He was born a prince, and the reality remained that he was truly the King of Tenebrae. His beautiful nation state was still living on in a crumbling existence, and as much as it pained him to see his once proud people in such a subservient state, there wasn’t much he could do on his own in terms of leading an uprising.

But, if he was able to somehow form a political coalition under the Empire’s nose…

Zalheim, ravaged as it was, still remained operational as a society. The former Duke and Duchess had done everything in their power to negotiate with Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt to ensure the safety of their people for as long as they could. And when push came to shove, they unearthed their once-thought-dead daughter and brought her back to existence as their new nation head.

Ardyn thought him to be broken, but Ravus was smarter than that. He wasn’t just a boy-turned-man scorned, whipped and molded into what the Empire wanted him to be. He still had the proud, noble blood of his ancestors flowing through him, and until he identified as a child of Tenebrae, he would fight his silent battle against the Empire with every tooth and nail in his arsenal.

He didn’t want to reveal too much to you before he had the first part of his plan in motion. It was a cruel, inhumane plan if he was too be honest-- he was going to be playing with your feelings if all went the way he desired it to. Lunafreya would surely frown and tell him to leave innocent lives out of his plot of revenge. In fact, she would tell him to leave it to the gods.

The gods had forsaken him, and his family, far too many times for him to truly believe in them the way Lunafreya did.

He placed the deed down with trembling hands, the vagueness of its binding words tight around him, limiting his movements and spoken thoughts. He felt powerless, stifled to a point that he wanted to scream and let all of his emotions and dormant rage out. But he couldn’t-- not if he wanted to keep his little sister safe.

For now, he’d have to wait. He’d have to play it slow and safe-- and he would need you by his side to see his plan to potential success.

It was a game of patience now.

He only hoped that he didn’t make too much of a mess of the situation than it already was. And truly, he hoped that he could get you what you wanted too-- your future with the man from the Kingsglaive.

Ravus allowed himself some time to think about your life as a Lucian-- as a citizen of the Crown City of Insomnia. He wondered if you had grown up in the marvel of a bustling metropolis that never slept. He knew a thing or two about Zalheim, and everything that he knew pointed towards a comfortable and languid pace of life before the Niflheim took over. He wondered if the transition between slow-paced familiarity to cold-faced, ever-changing surroundings had been startling to a girl of your age-- back at the time of your alleged death.

Supposedly, you had died at the age of seven.

He had been forced to live a life that fate had thrown distastefully at his feet after his mother had passed away at a time where he was too young and powerless to fight back. He had a little sister to worry about, and the image of King Regis’ retreating back in the midst of the spilt blood and countless faceless soldiers armed with deadly guns continued to haunt Ravus to the present day. 

But you… he’d recently learned after some digging around that you’d been spirited away by wounded soldiers to the outskirts of Lucis. The soldiers had been found dead, and a pink, tattered and blood-stained cardigan that was small enough to fit a little girl had been found amongst a pack of voracious carnivorous beasts. Everyone had thought you’d met an untimely, lonely demise.

You had taken on a new name, a new identity, and a new way of life-- though Ravus couldn’t even begin to imagine how you’d done it. Who did you have in Lucis? Did the King scout you from the very beginning? Had you just been lucky? Did fate really save you all those years ago, only to bring you back to a life worse than a grizzly death out in the wild?

Ravus couldn’t help but shiver at the thought. He never thought that he’d feel sorry for someone else; he had a lot to feel sorry for himself, after all. But you… imagining the way that you’d lived your life-- the way that you were currently living your life-- it was somewhat heartbreaking in a way.

And here he was, ready to use you, just like your father used you when he’d gotten desperate for his land and his people. You were a bargaining chip, ripped from a world that you’d made for yourself, at his convenience.

His heart ached for you.

Ravus felt sorry for you. He felt sorry that he couldn’t be the husband that you deserved. That he couldn’t be the husband that you wanted…

But if all went well; if all went to plan-- he’d have his sister safe and sound, at least until she began assisting the King of Light with his calling-- and you would have your true husband.

You’d be with Tredd Furia.


	5. Part Five: Tredd Furia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drautos calls a meeting, and Tredd is surprisingly relieved by the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

He watched their captain pace from one end of the room to the other, the thudding of his boots cementing his imposing presence before his fellow Glaivemen. His forest green eyes were narrowed, focused in the near distance on something only his mind could conjure. Tredd followed the captain with his own dulled gaze. Beside him, Crowe let out a soft sigh.

“You okay? You’re not lookin’ too hot,” Tredd turned to her, gaze locking on her own, catching the soft expression of concern on her face. He was used to being on the receiving end of reprimand or jest with her; seeing her genuinely worried about him set of a sickening pang of guilt somewhere in the pit of his stomach.

He shook his head slightly and turned his gaze back to the front just as Drautos stopped his pacing and stood up straight with his arms folded, a thoughtful look on his stern face. The address was about to start, and only a selection of the Glaive’s best thirty soldiers were present. Whatever the address was about, it had to be important. Tredd couldn’t afford to be off his game-- he’d miss something important if his whole mind wasn’t on what Drautos was about to divulge.

“All good. Don’t worry your pretty little face about me; I’m thinking about the impending mission. You should be too.”

He heard her snort derisively beside him, and felt a hard nudge in his side, signalling the end of her concern. He couldn’t help the grin that pulled at his lips at her rough treatment. At least she was back to normal. He couldn’t stand being coddled; not when he was trying his damn best to put on a brave face.

Truth be told, he was a mess since you’d left to join Zalheim-- and by association, the Niflheim Coalition. He didn’t want to believe that you were a traitor, but the rest of the Glaive had no trouble believing it. He let harsh words about you enter one ear, and exit right out the other-- but it had been hard. Tredd wanted to wreak havoc upon the people who spoke ill of you and your intentions behind joining the Kingsglaive. He knew better than anyone that you had struggled hard to get where you were in the Glaive, and that you were extremely proud of your role in keeping the Crown and its people safe from threats outside the Wall.

He _knew_ that you were genuine about your role in the Kingsglaive-- and the Crystal would have outed you the moment you’d taken your vow before it under the supervision of King Regis himself if you had ill intentions behind joining the Glaives. Everyone was jumping to conclusions because they were hurt by the betrayal of not knowing your truth. Tredd knew this much, and unfortunately he was pretty much powerless to help unless you miraculously made an appearance before the Captain and the King to explain the situation away.

Tredd frowned. He wasn’t sure if the situation _could_ be explained away.

“Look sharp, men. A storm’s coming, and that means more patrols, more expeditions outside the Wall, and increased security detail around the Citadel.” Drautos’ voice rang out around the Great Hall, and all the glaives filling the space immediately stood stock still and upright at the sound of the captain’s voice. The burly captain cracked an exasperated smirk and shook his head, raising his hands and shaking them. “At ease, you’ll all have plenty of time to look like you’ve got sticks up your asses later.”

A stiff sort of amusement rippled through the room before dying down before it even began.

Drautos continued.

“The King entertained an unexpected guest this afternoon. Specifically, we’re talking the Chancellor of Niflheim-- Ardyn Izunia.” A collective chorus of vehement muttering resounded, and the captain cleared his throat loudly to cut them off. “No one knows how he got into the damn city, we’re questioning the grunts posted out at the gates, but no one’s budging. We’ve reason to believe they may be allied with Zalheim; new ally to Niflheim.”

Tredd clenched his fists in his lap, his jaw tight as he listened on with as much patience as he could muster. He wasn’t an animal, damn it. He wasn’t going to cause a scene in the middle of a briefing-- he was damn good at his job and he would be damned if his stint at puppy love resulting in a stupidly broken heart was going to change that.

Drautos; gaze flicked towards Tredd, and he stiffened under his superior’s gaze. The knowing, goading look that he hated was there, clear as day for everyone to see. Everyone knew very well that the moment Drautos would turn to dust, Tredd would be the new captain of the guard. He had the experience, he had the skills, and he had the brain to lead the Kingsglaive to triumphant victory.

Tredd Furia was not a man to be messed with. He was a capable and formidable soldier.

“Altius,” Drautos turned to face her, “come see me in my office after this address is finished.” He turned back to addressing everyone else. Tredd raised his eyebrows and nudged her with his upper arm.

“Special assignment?” he whispered under his breath.

He felt her shrug. “Dunno. Probably.”

“We’ve got a rough few weeks ahead of us, comrades. But it’s all going to be worth it in the end-- everything we do, we do for hearth and for home. Do not forget all that has been sacrificed to afford you an opportunity to fight back, to give you the right to reclaim that to which you’ve got full right to-- freedom and livelihood. Use your position to crush the enemy and win the right to live your life.”

“Captain,” Nyx spoke up boldly from Crowe’s other side. Tredd had barely noticed he was there. “Are we all being reassigned to different units? You know, given the changed circumstances--.”

“You’re on guard duty at the gates until details of future missions are further outlined to the Glaive by the Shield.” Drautos smirked. “Nice try, Hero.”

Pelna and Luche snickered as Nyx groaned. Tredd rolled his eyes. Served the guy right, disobeying direct orders. Nyx was a great warrior, but there had been one too many times where his neck was on the line in the midst of battle. If he were to be honest, Tredd thought Nyx to be more a liability than an aid in battle more often than not.

“We have been informed that Prince Noctis and former Princess Lunafreya are to be engaged here at the Citadel; a peace treaty will be signed during the ceremony--.”

“What?!” Libertus squawked loudly, banging one of his crutches down onto the marble floor. Tredd bit the inside of his cheek, but silently agreed with his fellow glaive’s outburst. “Niflheim tells us to roll over, and we do it, no questions asked? What about all the stuff you were just sayin’ about fighting for the right to our lives? You can’t just say that, and then drop this bomb on us!”

Drautos narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

“What the King says, goes--.”

“Bullshit! He doesn’t give a shit about anyone but his damn son. Where is the Prince right now anyway? Living a quiet life with his little bodyguards out in some nice part of the city while we bleed all over our destroyed homes, and come back to the shit shacks the Crown has so generously given us? Fuck. This. Shit.” Libertus spat.

Drautos’ expression was a cross between furious and sympathetic.

“If you don’t like it, then you’re welcome to leave, Ostium.”

Tredd finally turned, out of curiosity more than anything else, to see what Libertus was going to do. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed when Libertus stayed but, head hung and shoulders hunched-- stiffly held as he shook with rage.

“Good,” Drautos murmured, “anyone else got something to say about the situation? While we’re apparently up for discussion?”

No one said a word.

“Right. Your new assignments will be explained to you during your next scheduled supervision. Check your damn phones,” he glared at Pelna, and Tredd witnessed his friend wither a little under the captain’s gaze, “we’ll send the times of your supervision sessions through the Glaive portal. Should be synced with your phone messenger.”

“Yes, sir!” sounded through the hall.

Drautos nodded. “Dismissed.”

Crowe sighed beside Tredd. “He’s on edge. Drautos, I mean.”

Tredd couldn’t help but agree. “Yeah. Kinda weird he didn’t say anything about bringing Y/N’s head to him on a plate though…”

“You should be happy about that.” Crowe quipped as they started to move off in their respective directions-- Crowe towards Drautos’ office, and Tredd towards the training hall.

He did feel lighter. He managed a small smile, shrugging as he ran a relieved hand through his hair.

“Shut up. You don’t know anything.”

“Dickhead. See ya around, Tredd!” Crowe called mirthfully.

Tredd shot her a middle finger salute, able to breathe a little easier. Sure, the Niffs getting into Insomnia undetected was shitty, but at least that wasn’t something so personal. There were no orders on your head-- he wouldn’t have to kill you on sight if he came across you again.

He’d at least be able to ask you why-- and that was enough for him for now.


	6. Part Six: The Duchess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ravus have a chat, and it's surprisingly pleasant despite the looming pressure of marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyyyy! :)

“Something’s wrong,” Ravus frowned from across the lawn table the two of you were seated at. You lifted your cup of tea to your lips and took an obnoxious slurp, only to pull away and grin at Ravus over the rim as he glared distastefully at you. Ignoring your lacking manners, he continued his line of thought. “The Chancellor’s had an unannounced address with the King of Lucis just yesterday. He’s come away with an agreement to sign a peace treaty with Lucis. And, this is where my problem lies, as part of the peace treaty, Lunafreya is to wed Prince Noctis. Their engagement will take place the night before the signing ceremony.”

You nodded.

“Is that all?” Ravus demanded. “Don’t you have anything to say about this?”

You shrugged, placing your cup down and folding your hands across your lap.

“Didn’t you say Luna likes Noctis? Shouldn’t you be happy that she gets to marry someone who she knows and can actually stand to be around?”

He narrowed his eyes at you and you returned the gesture.

“What? You don’t want her to be happy?”

“Not if the Empire’s orchestrating it! Think, woman!” He leaned over and waved his hand in front of your face, making you pull back with a huff. “He’s already marrying us off, with around two months left until it’s official. What’s he to gain with marrying Lunafreya off to the heir to Lucis?”

“Well,” you blinked at Ravus, surprised he hadn’t come to the conclusion himself, “he’s probably trying to end Tenebrae. I mean, you’re getting married to me– heir to Zalheim. Luna’s going to marry heir to Lucis. Two nation states who are ravaged, true, but not completely without hope of rebuilding under the cooperation and promised aide of the Niflheim Coalition. Still,” you paused, noting the way Ravus’ shoulders had begun to shake with restrained rage, “um, I don’t get why it’s Tenebrae he’s targeting? I thought it would be more of a tactical advantage to get rid of Zalheim. It’s a land that flanks Tenebrae and Lucis…”

“He’s trying to mess with me.” Ravus bit out, his tone bitter and shaky.

You frowned. “What? All of this, all to play mind games with you, Ravus? Hate to break it to you, but you’re not that special–.”

“You don’t understand,” Ravus shook his head. “That man’s sick. He holds Lunafreya’s wellbeing over me like she’s already dead; a limp bleeding corpse. He never fails to increase my worries over her wellbeing, and I do everything I can in my power to make sure he leaves her be, but he manages to bring her into every little one of his schemes. He managed to hurt her time and time again, and I’m left to watch; useless as always.”

Throat tight, you couldn’t muster up anything encouraging or contrary to say to him. It was rough. You opted to reach across the table, hand open, palm facing upward. You caught his gaze and flicked it between his hand and your own.

“C’mon,” you murmured, “it looks like you’re falling, man. Just hold on until you’re feeling steady on your feet again, yeah?” You flexed your fingers and looked him in the eyes this time, staring at him straight on until he let out a defeated groan and placed his hand in yours.

“You don’t sound like a duchess.” His hand was warm, but limp in yours. You wrapped your fingers around his wide palm and squeezed slightly in what you hoped was supportive assurance. “You don’t talk like someone of born of noble blood.”

His words plunged into you like a blunt knife. It was a painful reminder of your very apparent imposter syndrome. You didn’t want to be in the situation you were in, and everyone knew that– including yourself. He seemed to realise what he had just said, as he tried to remove his hand from yours in a rush to apologise.

You held on tighter and shook your head, a brave smile spreading across your features, lighting up your eyes once more. You held his apologetic gaze and let out a short laugh.

“So teach me, oh noblest lord of all the lands!”

He rolled his eyes, but cracked a smile of his own. You felt his hand relax in your own.

“You’re beyond teaching, you uncouth swine–.”

“Oi!”

He bore a grin for a couple of seconds, but it took your breath away. It wasn’t the type of smile that had you falling head over heels for him. He wasn’t suddenly your prince charming or anything romantic like that– but he was finally human in your eyes. He was at your level. He was approachable.

You smiled back. “You should do that more.”

“Do what, pray tell?” His smile was disappearing, expression turning bemused.

“Smile.”

“I would if I had reason to.” He murmured, pain accumulated in the years past rendering his voice haggard and aged. “We’re procrastinating on the problems we face in the very near future, Y/N. Focus.” He was back to business, sharp and calculated as he pulled his hand away from yours.

You nodded and retracted your hand back to your lap.

“We could always tell Ardyn we want to get married earlier?”

Ravus shot you an enquiring look. “How will that prevent the engagement between Lunafreya and Noctis?”

“Well,” you stalled, not quite sure yourself, “there’s gonna be all these preparations and stuff that need to be done in the background, right? Like flower arrangements and shit?”

“Because the flower arrangements are the most important aspect of a wedding, but do go on.” Ravus quipped lightly, earning him one of your infamous glares.

“So it would be impractical for the Chancellor to plan a wedding and engagement on the same day–.”

“You don’t mean–.”

“We get married at the signing. In Lucis. In a week.”

Ravus’s jaw dropped, and if not for the high stakes of the situation, you would have laughed at how stupid the usually put-together Commander looked in that moment. He shook his head slowly, bringing his mouth to a close as he leaned forward and spoke in a hushed tone.

“Do think this through before committing– you’ve not spoken to your beloved yet. You’ve not explained a thing to him. If you marry me so soon, you’d sacrifice your right to happiness in the future–.”

“If we have a future at all once this whole damn thing goes down.” You cut in, shaking your head and leaning forward to close a little distance. Your eyes were on his, and you weren’t going to back down on your decision. “Your sister’s important to you, right?”

He nodded.

“Tredd, along with the rest of the guard, have most likely been ordered to kill me on the spot. If we create a whole drama out of getting hitched at the Citadel the night before the signing, we get extra security details, plus the cameras will all be rolling so no one can maim me all that easily unless they wanna be thrown into the dungeons. We postpone your sister’s wedding, and we give Ardyn exactly what he wants– a show for all the world to see. Surrender to Niflheim through the joining of Zalheim and Tenebrae. One half of his damn problem solved.”

Ravus’ jaw ticked in annoyance, and you knew it was because he had to play the sacrifice yet again to spare his sister. Still, he nodded in agreement.

“Fair point. It’s not what I had originally planned, but it will have to do.”

You frowned. “What was your original plan, anyways?”

Ravus avoided your gaze.

“Nothing that would have worked, I don’t think. It’s better left forgotten.”


	7. Part Seven: Ravus Nox Fleuret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus and Luna have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyyyy! :)

“I want to help–.”

Ravus shut his eyes and breathed harshly through his nose, quickly losing patience as he hurried around his room, tie in his hand and slim-fit white suit worn ravishingly on his body. He wasn’t used to being dressed for formalities; having been used as a military poster boy for the Niflheim Coalition from a very young age.

“Lunafreya, you cannot leave this room,” he didn’t offer her reason as to why. Levelling her with a glare, he almost flinched at the harsh stare his little sister threw right back at him. Delicate she may have looked, but her will was as hard as nails– that much was very clear.  “My word is final.”

“Your word is not law.” She shot back scathingly. Ravus paused and turned on his heel to advance on her. He stopped just before her and grasped her wrist in his hand, tugging her forward roughly, more out of desperation than ill will to hurt her.

“I am the Commander of your guard. My word  _is_  law. Obey, or else.”

“What?” Lunafreya challenged, voice soft but forceful. “What will you do, Ravus? Have me put on house arrest?” She scoffed, turning her head to the side, eyes watering with angry tears, stubbornly refusing to fall. “It’s nothing new. I’m not afraid of being locked away.”

“Lunafreya… Luna,” Ravus’s voice softened as he used her nickname, and his resolve almost broke when her eyes locked onto his, all watery and full of betrayal. “I’m just trying to keep you safe. I’m sorry, but you’ve got to listen to me.”

“And who is going to keep you safe, Ravus? You’re all I have left. I know what you’re doing, every day when you go and stand by the Chancellor and the Emperor– you’re being strung along against your will to protect me. I  _know_  this, and I don’t like it!”

He let out a short, choked laugh. Reaching out to clasp her shoulder, he shook his head and sighed.

“I don’t either, but it’s necessary–.”

“Is she nice?” Lunafreya interrupted quietly, gaze earnestly on him. Ravus blinked.

“Sorry, who?”

“Y/N. The Duchess?”

His eyes widened, and before he could stop himself, he nodded.

“Nicer than anyone we’ve known in a long time.”

His sister seemed to relax, and a tear escaped down her cheek, alarming Ravus.

“I’m glad, then. You’re not marrying someone who will hurt you.”

His heart fell. “She should be more worried about getting hurt by me than you should be about me getting hurt by her.” He divulged truthfully.

Lunafreya frowned and reached out to pinch his arm roughly enough to sting a little bit from over the fabric of his suit jacket. He pulled away from her, but kept his eyes firmly on the floor. He didn’t want to have to explain further. He had planned to use you to show the Chancellor that he’d done exactly what he’d been asked to do– to play the part of a man in love with his bride– but you’d willingly volunteered to bring the marriage date forward, all for the sake of him protecting the only family he had left.

“She’s too nice to have ended up leaving the man she truly loves to marry one who barely knows her–.”

“Do you like her?” Lunafreya’s tone was gentle and searching. But it also sounded like she’d worked something out, far earlier than Ravus had. Ravus frowned as he thought on the question.

“I’ve barely known her more than a week. I cannot pass judgment.”

She surprised him with a genuine, tinkling laugh.

“Okay, I won’t pry.” Her eyes crinkled at the corners, and more tears slipped out as she sighed in relief. “I’m so glad. You’re a good person Ravus. You deserve the world, and then all the stars in the sky. I hope you realise this someday.” Her expression turned troubled again. “And I hope that you can share your worries with me as well. I want to help you. I always do–.”

“You’ve so much on your plate, Luna. I cannot ask more of you.”

“Yes, I am tied to fate and the duties that come with it as Oracle. But I am also a Fleuret. I am your sister. I am your  _family_. Let me help you. Or at least let me listen to your worried from time to time. I can surely do that, right?” She appealed gently.

Ravus sighed and relented with a nod. He knew she wouldn’t let up otherwise.

“I supposed–.” A sharp knock sounded on his door, and his eyes widened at the realisation that he had yet to wear his tie. Luna took it from his hand where it hung limply in his grasp and immediately set to securing it around his collar. She made quick work of it before patting Ravus’ lapels down and smoothing her hands over his shoulders and arms, a small smile pulling at her lips.

“Go. You’re meeting with the Chancellor this evening, right? Good luck!”

Ravus nodded, offering a small smile of his own. Guilt twinged at him at how short he was with her earlier.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured.

She shook her head, eyebrows furrowing in disagreement. “No, no! Don’t worry about that. Please, I know you’re just trying to do what you think is best. I’ll be good, I promise. And please, come back and tell me how it went, okay? I’m already dying of curiosity! It’s not often Ardyn Izunia invites you to his private chambers. And Y/N will be in attendance too, right?”

Ravus frowned and nodded. “Correct. I will brief you on the details tomorrow morning. Now–,” another sharp knock sounded on his bedroom door, and he tilted his head towards it to coax Lunafreya towards it, “it looks like you’ve overstayed. Your guard is waiting to accompany you back to your own room.”

It wasn’t often Ravus got to see his little sister pout with a stomp of her foot. As she grew into a graceful woman, her childish behaviours that he’d found unerringly endearing had faded away, only to remain a fond memory of more innocent times. But seeing her behave in such an unladylike manner– behaviour unbefitting of the Oracle some would say– Ravus felt reassured.

She was the Oracle, and she had burden after burden thrown at her, weighing her down with every step she took into adulthood. But she was also his little sister– his only remaining family, and he would do whatever it took to keep her by his side, safe and sound.

Even if it meant compromising on his own right to choose his own fate.


	8. Part Eight: Tredd Furia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions of the mounting conflicts beyond the wall grow heated and bitter words are tossed between members of the Glaive. A familiar face shows itself amongst old friends, and bonds are proven over again.

Three days before the royal engagement was to take place, it was announced that Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret and Duchess Y/N L/N were to be wed on the very same night on the Citadel Terrace. Two days before the big occasion, Crowe Altius had been assigned to a top-secret mission that was rumoured to be a pick-up and escort of the former Princess of Tenebrae, Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, herself. And then, fourteen hours later, in the afternoon before the big celebration, her body had been found mangled and decayed, infected by a parasitic substance characteristic of the formidable daemons that had taken to roaming the lands outside developed civilisation.

Many of their fellow Glaive had quit and joined extremist factions based within Insomnia-- all led by immigrants who were yet to find a home in Insomnia amongst the prejudice and discrimination they faced from the native city-born folk. Tredd shot a look at Nyx, who was clearly on edge ever since confirming for himself that Crowe had died. 

Tredd hadn’t gone to see the body himself-- he didn’t know if he could stomach it. In a lot of ways, he thought himself a coward. Still, he didn’t think that there was any worth in proving himself wrong in that regard. There was no point; he had other matters to attend to and other problems to deal with.

“Do you see this garbage?” He heard Luche sneer, the aggressive undertone in his voice hinting at his own defection. “The prince is probably out of Insomnia by now-- the damn King’s gone and saved his own son, and trapped all of us _perishables_ in here for the shitstorm that’s to come!” He bared his teeth and shook his head, shoulders hunched and fists clenched at his sides. “We’re just pawns on a board, and we’re going to be obedient little pieces moving to each every one of his whims--.”

Nyx stepped forward, his eyes narrowed, the stormy blue hues glinting with furious determination. The lingering sadness was almost had to detect. Almost.

“He’s lent us his power so that we can fight! We’re able to fight because of his generosity-- or have you forgotten that, Lazarus?”

Tredd frowned and stepped forward himself. “Luche’s right.” He didn’t know why he was getting involved, usually he’d stay out of confrontations and watch with a lazy smile from the sidelines. He wasn’t one to run his mouth just for the sake of it, but lately Tredd could think of nothing more satisfying than a real fight.

“Yeah?” Nyx raised his eyebrows, gaze sharp and challenging. “Why’s he right?”

He didn’t know what compelled him to move forward; perhaps it was the long-held bitterness that he’d hidden from his colleagues as he watched them throw themselves into danger over and over again, with no promise of ever seeing the next sunrise; or maybe it was just the loneliness that he felt day-in-day-out within the walls of the Insomnia, reminded time and time again in the sleepless city that this home was not his, and his hearth was turned to dust a long time ago at the hands of the Empire. 

And the King of Lucis did nothing to stop it. All he did was pluck out those of the refugees who were useful to him, and use them to protect his bratty son.

“Don’t you get it?” Tredd couldn’t stop the words from pouring out his mouth. “ We’re nothing to them. Rats, snuck in from beyond the wall. Sure, they had a use for us when they realise we could work their magic. So they handpicked us out from all the other rats out there and just let us nibble away at his royal majesty’s precious power. But as soon as this war’s over, it’s back to the sewers for all of us. That means you too, hero.”

Tredd was almost chest to chest with Nyx as he sized him up. Nyx grimaced and moved forward to retaliate, but was held back. 

He smirked and shrugged as he raised his hands and stepped back.

“Doesn’t seem like such a privilege now, does it? That power of yours.”

“You’re just bitter your woman’s actually way out of your league.”

Tredd froze, eyes widening as he stared at his fellow glaive with disdain filling every fibre of his body. He bared his teeth and surged forward, only to be caught by Luche and Axis at his flanks. He continued to fight against their hold as he zoned in on the regretful face of Nyx Ulric.

“The fuck did you just say? I’LL DESTROY YOU. THE FUCK GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO COMMENT ON MY RELATIONSHIP WHEN YOU COULDN’T EVEN BE MAN ENOUGH TO SAVE YOUR FAMILY WHEN IT REALLY COUNTED, HUH?”

“Hey man, stop!”

“Nyx, don’t!”

“Tredd, you’ve gotta calm down man--.”

No one noticed the doors of the training room open, nor did they notice their ‘traitor’ quietly walk into the room, looking too prim and proper in her royal blue silk bodice dress, flaring at the hip to delicately fall around her waist down to her feet, just barely grazing the floor.

Nyx was the first one to notice, his brows still pinched in anger, his expression almost feral as he scoffed out a laugh. “Ask her, right here, right now. Ask her, Furia-- what the hell do you mean to her? What does a rat of the Kingsglaive mean to the Duchess of Zalhiem?”

“I can’t fuckin’ ask her because she’s not here with me, is she, dumb ass?” Tredd’s voice wavered as emotion wove itself into his words. He shook his head, grief filling him as he imagined you beside Ravus, smiling up at him and kissing him at the altar, your future so much brighter beside the Commander of the Niflheim Coalition than it could ever be beside himself.

Luche had said it himself in passing only a few days before; the Empire could afford the people of the glaive a whole new future if only they all just surrendered and slaughtered on behalf of their monstrous regime.

“She’s with _him_ \--.”

“I’m not. I’m not with him, Tredd. I’m here now.”

Tredd’s eyes widened at the sound of your voice, and whipped around so quickly his neck ached at the swiftness of his movement. He took in the sight of you, looking for foreign and regal and untouchable. He wasn’t sure if he was _allowed_ to talk to someone like you now. Despite having shared everything with you; passionate nights and unguarded hopes and dreams all laid bare for the both of you to mull over in comfortable chatter-- he wasn’t sure he could ever have the right to talk to a woman of your rank and stature the way he used to. 

After all, as Nyx had just said so bluntly, he was just a rat… and you were a duchess.

His world was too different from yours. He knew this. He knew it too well, and still…

“You heard this fucker,” his voice sounded hoarse as he addressed you for the first time since you’d bee spirited away and announced a traitor to Lucis and the glaive, “tell them what I mean to you, Duchess of Zalheim. I’d like to know why you lied. And why you were able to walk away so easily, without so much as a note telling me that loving me was just an elaborate lie! Because, fucking hell Y/N, I’m still in love with you, and you’ve just gone and shit all over my whole life! I NEED YOU TO TELL ME TO FUCK OFF AND DIE OR SOME SHIT SO THAT I DON’T HAVE TO SIT AROUND HOPING YOU’RE GOING TO WANT ME BACK ONE DAY!”

He watched you flinch at the title. He watched as your lips trembled and your eyes welled up with tears. He watched you step forward, hand shaking and outstretched.

“I want you,” he could hear nothing but your voice, shaking with thick emotion stuck at the base of your throat, “I’ve always wanted you. Duchess or not; I want you. I love you. That’s never changed, Tredd. It never will. That’s the truth. You mean _everything_ to me.”

He couldn’t help himself. He turned away from you, and fixed Nyx with a pointed stare. He didn’t care that his eyes were stinging and that his voice was refusing to come out the way it was supposed to. He spoke.

“See. This rat _means something_ to the Duchess of Zalheim. You can shut the fuck up now, hero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyx was a bit hot headed here but I just needed someone to stir Tredd a little and Nyx's definitely brave enough for the job xD


	9. Part Nine: The Duchess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tredd finally get to clear things up, and Tredd decides that he's going to be the one to stand by you as your husband-- not Ravus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah man I had this all written up but I got caught up in DMC Hell and I am still in DMC Hell and there's gonna be a lot of smut and angst and smut coming outta me for that fandom for a bit lol-- anyways, ENJOY <3

“That was a little harsh, wasn’t it?”

Tredd slammed the door to your guest room behind him and flicked the lock before rounding on you. To anyone else, he’d have looked livid, like he was about to pounce and attack like a rabid animal. But you knew better than that; you knew that he was scared out of his wits. Still, he tried to look tough, as usual, and tried to put on a show to prove that he wasn’t as sensitive about the situation as he really was.

It was endearingly frustrating.

“The bastard got what was coming for him, saying all that bullshit without knowing anything!” He turned on you and advanced closer, his footsteps loud, supposedly to have you grow apprehensive of him; but you couldn’t help but take a step towards him in response.

You’d been apart from him far too long.

It was time to bridge the distance, lingering anger to be dealt with as you moved towards him.

“Did you think I forgot about you?”

He shrugged, eyes glazed and burning with emotion. “Who could forget about Tredd Furia? I’m fucking awesome--.”

“Tredd.” You interrupted gently. You searched his expression for all his tell-tale signs of break down, and you found them all. Furrowing his eyebrows,moisture pooling at the corners of his eyes, and his bared teeth-- it was all there, as clear as day to see. You braved another step forward and reached out to finally touch him through his uniform.

Feeling him under your fingertips was like touching a live wire.

You were jolted back to reality, and your eyes stung as you felt his warm presence against your palm.

“I love you. None of this stupid duchess stuff changes any of my feelings towards you. Please, I just need you to believe me--.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about all this duchess stuff, then? Was I not important enough to know?” He turned to you, hunching down as he took your shoulders into his hands, holding you steady so that you couldn’t turn away from him even if you wanted to. But that was just it, wasn’t it? You didn’t want to turn from him. You didn’t want to run from him-- the last thing you wanted now was to create distance between yourself and your true love.

You shook your head and raised your gaze to meet his. Two pairs of tear-glazen eyes met, brimming with unsaid words and raging storms of tumultuous emotion. You blinked rapidly as they fell down your cheeks, feeling choked of air.

“You’re so important. Tredd, I need you to know that you are the most important person in my life. Please, I never thought they’d take me from my home and use me like this… just to claim stake on a land doomed to fall to the Empire in due time anyway…” You sniffled and shuffled closer to him. “You’ve got no idea how much I wanted to run back here to tell you exactly what I thought of this whole situation. You’ve got no idea how much I’ve had to hold back… how much I almost sacrificed just for a chance to come and see you one last time.”

His grip tightened on your shoulders as you trembled with the force of your withheld sobs. It was too much to hold in, and you’d done well in doing so for long enough-- it was time to let it all go with the person who you trusted the most in your life.

“One last time?” Tredd whispered, incredulity colouring his hoarse tone. “The hell do you mean by that, Y/N? You’re not going anywhere, you hear? You’re going to stay right here, right by my damn side, and you’re not getting married to that fucking puppet, and you’re not going to go do shit that your heart’s not in, are we clear?”

You wanted to sit idle and do exactly what Tredd had told you to do; it would be easy to do so. Ravus and the Oracle were nothing to you in the grand scheme of things, and Zalheim was doomed to fall to the Empire regardless of anything you tried to do to appease the Chancellor-- that much was clear after you had met with him in his private chambers along with Ravus.

That meeting with Ardyn, where he had told you and Ravus clearly that he was using the two of you to put on an elaborate show just before the main event, was when you realised that you had been obedient long enough. You were a sworn member of the Lucian Kingsglaive for Astrals’ sake! You had to take risks; you had to take some chances-- Ardyn had warned you about disobeying him, but you decided that you couldn’t care less. Ravus was around to protect his sister; it wasn’t your job to keep the Fleurets together and happy.

But that’s selfish, you couldn’t help but fight within yourself, seeing him knowing what could happen to Lunafreya is so fucking selfish!

“Hey, hey… Y/N, babe. Breathe. It’s… I think it’s gonna be okay? I don’t know…” you heard him trail off, and felt his arm come around your shoulders. He led you to the bed and you let him guide you down until you were sitting on the edge. You let out  short breath and then sucked it back in, though no matter how many breaths you took it felt like you weren’t able to get enough air into your lungs.

Had you made the wrong decision? What was Ardyn going to do once he found out you’d come out of your own accord to meet with Tredd? Was Tredd going to get caught up in this whole mess along with you now that you had so selfishly just wanted to talk to him, to see him, and to hold him in the flesh again?

All these questions whirled around in your mind as you failed to draw comfort from Tredd’s warmth beside you. You felt his thumbs rubbing those same soothing circles you missed so much on your upper arms, but your thoughts drowned it out with jolts of phantom pain as you imagined the suffering of those around you. You weren’t just a Lucian committed to protecting the Crown now, no matter how much you willed it. You were a leader of a nation state, with people looking to you to do what was right by their own livelihoods. You, essentially, didn’t matter-- as long as your people were doing well, then that was where your happiness was supposed to lie.

You didn’t want to settle for such a life, and you knew that deep down into the crux of the matter, it was selfish of you to think as such. Still, you couldn’t help yourself. You were only human after all. You had hopes, and dreams, and aspirations that you had been so close to living up to until you’d been pulled back rather violently into a world that rendered you a stranger in the lands given to you by birthright.

It was unfair.

“Hey,” he whispered beside you, hostility gone as quickly as it had come. The familiarity of it made you smile; he could never stay mad at you for long. He was soft for you, and as much as he denied it, you were well aware that it was something that he was never going to change when it came to you. “Eos to Y/N. It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna be okay. Whatever that pretty little head’s thinkin’, just take a break and let me take action from now, yeah?”

You twisted your body slightly so that you were facing him head on. Your tears wouldn’t stop falling as the conflict churning inside you rose up your throat along with the bitter taste of bile. Shaking your head, you leaned forward, arms seeking his comfort.

Selfish. Unfit to be a leader. Ungrateful to Ravus, the man you were to be wed to…

“I’m so confused. Tredd, please. I don’t want to-- I can’t do this alone anymore. I’m sorry, I just… it’s so hard. Everything’s so hard, and I feel like I’ve just gone and fucked it all up even more.” Your words faded into a painful whimper as you curled into his chest. His arms caged you, protective in its intent, and you let him protect you for that moment you stole away from your responsibilities.

“Okay babe, you’re not gonna be alone. Don’t think you ever were, to be honest…” he trailed off. You sniffed, hands clutching the uniform draped on his chest. Eyebrows furrowed, you wondered what he’d meant.

Your silence earned a short laugh out of him. He ruffled your hair gently before you felt his lips press against the crown of your head.

“That bastard Ravus’ been helping you out all along. I owe him a beer or fancy girly wine or some shit for lookin’ after you.”

“You don’t want to kill him? For being the one to marry me?”

Tredd gently pushed you away, holding onto your shoulders, his smouldering gaze set on your weeping eyes as he shook his head.

“Who said he’s gonna be standing at that alter with you? I’m gonna have a chat with that asshole Chancellor. I’ve got a feeling he’s gonna love the drama I’m about to chuck at him.”

Too distraught to even question Tredd, you simply collapsed against him, ear against his chest, his heartbeat lulling you into a much needed rest.

For a moment, you let yourself believe that things were going to be simpler with Tredd so easily willing to stand by you.

You shouldn’t have thought the fates would be so kind.


	10. Part Ten: Ravus Nox Fleuret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glauca, Ardyn and Ravus have unpleasant talks, and Ravus has realised that he will do anything in his power to ensure that at least you get to have your happy ending. He's a friend, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I feel bad for Ravus-- I should really write him something where he gets a happy ending, huh?

General Glauca stood beside the Chancellor, imposing in his heavy metal full-body armour. They stood confidently beside each other, conversing in tones that were reminiscent of a casual chat with a friend.

“The King is to perish tonight. I trust you can make this happen?” Ardyn smirked up at the general. Glauca nodded, body armour chinking together with the movement. Ravus couldn’t help the surge of gratification that surged through him at the idea of King Regis Lucis Caelum laying in a pool of his own blood-- served him right, having left himself and his sister Luna to fend for themselves whilst running from the bloodied corpse of their own mother.

“It will be done, Chancellor.”

“Excellent,” Ardyn rounded slowly on Ravus, an indulgent smile still stretching his lips, “and Ravus, my pet.” He paused, and Ravus hated the way the amusement danced in his eyes as he caught the micro-change of his disdainful expression at the degrading sentiment. “Your bride has eloped, or so I have heard?”

The former prince nodded, jaw tight and fists barely kept from clenching in a raw show of agitation. He wasn’t upset about you seeking out your true beloved the moment you had your opportunity; he wasn’t that type of man. His frustration came out of his own shortcomings; his own inability to fight on his own had him absolutely crippled, and he began to crave any power at all to help him fight back for what was stolen from him long ago the day his mother had been murdered right before his eyes.

“The Crystal ordained her a Lucian. This is her home now; the loss of Zalheim will only be felt by her cowardly father and their selfish people--.”

“Oh, but Ravus, that is not the point I am trying to put across to you. Do try to read between the lines, I know you are smarter than this, boy.”

He frowned at the sound of Glauca’s laugh, gaze snapping to the gargantuan man. “You find it so easy to laugh when you’re betraying your homeland and the man who leads you all. Disgusting.”

Glauca grunted, the sound muffled through the metal.

“You’d laugh easier too if you were given the privilege to end the man who brought on your suffering, but no such luck for you there, Ravus.”

The sound of his name through Glauca’s voice grated on his nerves. Ravus shook his head and turned his gaze away from the true Lucian traitor. “To think that you’d train Y/N, only for her to take the heat for your own impending deeds. Again, I’m inclined to express my apparent disgust.”

Ardyn laughed, shooting Ravus a pointed stare. “Now, now gentlemen; play nice. We’ve much work to do tomorrow morning. The signing is upon us, and so is Lucis’ fall.” His laughter grew louder, and Ravus slowly grew more worried as the glint in the Chancellor’s yellow-gold eyes grew brighter with malice. “The Ring of the Lucii is to be delivered to me. The King of Light is to receive its power and play out the will of the Gods.”

Ravus frowned, panic taking over his heart at Ardyn’s words. That wasn’t part of the deal. The Chancellor had said he was going to take the ring for his own… that Lucis would never hold it or its power in their grasp again. If the Ring was to go to Noctis, then Lunafreya would have to fulfil her calling.

And that would mean…

Ravus glared at Ardyn, and all he got back in return was a sly smirk.

The Chancellor shrugged in a show on nonchalance.

“Change of plans. I’ve decided to see what our new king will do with his new found power. That, and your dear sister will get so much happiness from aiding the King of Light with fulfilling the God-foretold prophecy. And that’s what we all want, right? To keep the Gods, and the Oracle, happy?”

He let out a lingering chuckle that chilled Ravus to the bone.

He had to do something.

He had to find that power for himself. He had to destroy Lucis himself and take Tenebrae back to its former glory. He had to get away from the Empire and its hold on him.

And… he also had to make sure you were okay while doing so.

You were a friend, if nothing more, and he didn’t want your blood strewn across his impending war path. You thought nothing of yourself, sacrificing your happiness to meld to his own agenda of doing everything in his power to protect his sister. You deserved support from him.

No… Ravus knew; he owed it to you.

“Happiness, for the cost of her life. Happiness, all in the name of fulfilling her calling. For the sake of aiding a boy who knows not what lies at stake…”

Ardyn hummed, taunt clear in his voice. “Indeed; makes for an interesting show ahead, does it not?”

Glauca huffed, “I’ve got no idea what you’re on about, the both of you; all I know is that I get to end the King of Lucis, and I will do my duty. Lunafreya has been secured in an imperial fleet ship just outside the border of Galahd; if all goes well, those who remain loyal to the Crown will be lured to the Oracle’s position, leaving the security detail in and around the Citadel sparse. Without the Glaive, the King and his Shield are no match for me.”

Ravus couldn’t help but respect the tactical genius of General Glauca. Still, he wasn’t going to miss an opportunity to rub salt into the man’s slowly emerging wounds. Confident he may sound, but the man held deeply seated grudges within, and was a Lucian at heart, no matter his current affiliation.

“ Will the orders be taken from Captain Titus Drautos, or the King? I wonder to whom your men will show stronger loyalties to--.”

Glauca stepped toward Ravus, the movement nothing short of intimidating. Still, Ravus stood his ground, gaze never wavering as he looked Niflheim’s terrifying war machine in his dead, green eyes.

“It depends on whether they’ve dreamed of a future, or have the desire to see one. If they are resigned to servitude, then they will fall at Niflheim’s feet in cold, wasted blood. If they value their autonomy, then they will follow me. Simple.”

His answer was surprisingly poignant. Ravus nodded, pondering his words.

He wondered… were the members of the Kingsglaive even afforded the chance to dream for themselves? He thought back to your straight-edged determination to do what was right by him and his family, with no regard to your own desires.

Sadness plagued his heart, almost suffocating as he finally turned his gaze away from Glauca before turning his back fully to the Chancellor and the General. He had a feeling that only a genuine few would have their blood spilt on the day of the signing.

Ravus could do nothing but shake his head in regret as he strode away.


	11. Part Eleven: The Fall of Lucis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King has fallen, and with him, so has Lucis. Powers gone, Tredd seeks out the Chancellor in a bid for the slight promise of living out what's left of his life with the Duchess of Zalheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last bit before the smut ;)

Plans had been put in place for Tredd to meet up with Axis and Sonitus the moment Niflheim mounted an attack. Promises had been made to the Glaive, spread through the ranks via means of anonymous agents. Better lives were offered; on farmlands far away from the war. The promise of family and peace was too tempting to forsake-- most of the Kingsglaive was ready to defect.

It wasn’t like the King of Lucis ever did anything to prove that they were anything more to him than powered up foot soldiers; Tredd surely wasn’t feeling guilty about deserting the Crown-- no, it was just the sour taste that came with somehow betraying his homeland of Lucis for his own selfish plight.

But, as they said… all is fair in love and war.

And Tredd’s situation pertained to both love and war.

As he ran through the ornate black polished marble walls of the Citadel, the hallways seemed to close in around him in a menacing fashion; almost like they knew exactly what he was planning to do. The thrum of electrifying magic he’d grown used to experiencing underneath his skin and through his Lucian blood wasn’t present as he ran, and it dawned on him that the King of Lucis had fallen.

And with the King, so did Insomnia finally lay itself bare to rest upon the ever-raging warpath of the Niflheim Coalition. Lucis had officially fallen, and Tredd was well aware that their new king-- King Noctis Lucis Caelum-- was far away from Insomnia by now; safe and sound with his Crownsguard entourage.

Tredd’s first instinct was to feel bitter towards the former King of Lucis for slaughtering so many lives for the sake of his son, but then, his thoughts took a far more empathetic path than he could have imagined.

It dawned upon him, and he suddenly felt sick with the force of his realisation. Of course… the King was still yet a man, and the Prince was his precious little boy.

“All’s fair in love and war… fucking hell.”

He shook his head, shutting his eyes tight for a prolonged moment, trying to clear his mind before entering the antechamber where he just knew he was about to walk into something entirely unpleasant. He braced himself and pushed the door open, using brute force that his body was frankly not accustomed to without the surge of power that was gifted to him by the former king.

As the door laboriously gave way to the bloodied scene of the antechamber, he caught sight of a too-large warrior adorned in a full plated armour suit, familiar sword held before him in a crude prayer as blood dripped from the tip of its downturned blade. Tredd’s gaze followed the horrifically hypnotic image of crimson down the blade to stare right at the lifeless corpse of the once powerful King of Lucis.

The Kingsglaive had ended with their King.

A gasp left his mouth before he could stop himself, immediately giving away his position. The armoured warrior turned towards him, and Tredd realised that he was looking at his very own Captain. He shook his head, backpedalling more out of shock than fear.

“The hell…? Captain, what the fuck’s going on?”

“Don’t act like seeing the king laying in a pool of his own blood hurts you--.”

“You killed him. You killed the source of the Glaive’s power!” Tredd’s voice cracked as his tone rose with every word he spoke, until he was yelling. He thrust his arm out, gesturing erratically at his captain’s form. “Who the hell are you? I want answers, Drautos--!”

“General Glauca, of the Niflheim Coalition.” Tredd whipped around to the source of the new voice calling out from the other side of the room. Eyes wide, they landed on none other that Ardyn Izunia and his ever-present smirk. The Chancellor tipped his hat toward Tredd, and bowed slightly. Tredd knew he was being mocked. “Oh, you don’t seem pleased to see me. What a shame, I was looking forward to meeting the Duchess’ secret love affair!”

“I--.” Tredd cut himself off, unable to stop his gaze from falling back onto the corpse of the former king. He felt sick to his stomach, realising that the man he’d thought ill of for so many months ended up being the one to lose his life fighting to protect Lucis to the best of his ability. He shook his head and focused on the task at hand. He had a question to ask-- no, a proposition to make.

“I wanna know… if I swear loyalty to Niflheim, will you let me marry Y/N?”

Ardyn’s eyebrows rose at his question. “That’s interesting. Are you not a Lucian? Is that not why you fight with the Glaive? To liberate your homeland from the enemy?”

“I’ve lost too much to keep trying. If I focus on what I can’t get back, I’m gonna lose what I already have.”

Ardyn scoffed loudly, rolling his eyes as he levelled Tredd with a flat stare. “You already lost her. You’re a Lucian rat and she’s Zalheim royalty. What makes you think you’ve got any value standing by her side--?”

“I can protect her. And I can convince her to act in the interests of the Niflheim Coalition--.”

The Chancellor waved Tredd’s frantic suggestions off, shaking his head distastefully.

“No, no! You’re beginning to sound desperate, and we can’t have that!” Ardyn turned to the General and sighed, shrugging with dramatic flair. “Is this one going to be trouble?” He gestured off-handedly towards Tredd.

The glaive’s temper flared, jaw clenched as he stood stock still lest sudden movement spurred on a flurry of attack he was definitely not ready or equipped to defend against. General Glauca shook his head quietly.

“Give him the Duchess, and he’ll stop barking.”

Ardyn turned to Tredd, and waved him off dismissively. “Alright then. Change of plans! Zalheim’s liberated, blah, blah, blah. The Duchess of Zalheim is free from Niflheim’s Coalition, and you can go do whatever you please with her.” He smirked at Tredd, his expression much too satisfied for a man who willingly relinquished a strategically placed land on a whim. “The real plan’s been set in motion, after all--.”

He was cut off by an anguished scream that Tredd suspected was only a few chambers down from the blood-stained room they stood in. The stench was of a sweet metallic character that was beginning to make him feel sick.

Ardyn let out a dark chuckle as he turned back to General Glauca. “Seems our pet got greedy. No matter, let us retrieve him and see to it that the damage isn’t too debilitating. The Kings of Lucis have never been a kind bunch to the weakened righteous, after all.”

Tredd remained still as the two men left the room towards the scream. He almost felt bad for Ravus. He cast one last look at the former king, pooling in his own blood-- having died a dog’s death in the end; just like the rest of the Kingsglaive who had continued to fight for the Crown. Tredd wondered if Nyx was still alive and kicking-- the last time he’d seen him was during the beginning of the violent outbreak when he’d been escorting Lady Lunafreya to safety.

Tredd started out towards the roof of the Citadel, where the Ceremonial Terrace was located.

You told him that you’d wait for him there.

He ran, breaking into a sprint as he tore through the corridors, slipping on blood and crashing into walls at sharp turns. He continued on, anxiety hammering at his heart and pounding between his ears. He wondered if you were okay; if you were actually waiting at the terrace as promised. His legs were sore and he was out of breath, though he was barely halfway there. Without his powers bestowed by King Regis, he realised that he was going to have to pace himself.

Still, he wanted to see you, and he wanted to know if you were okay. You’d refused to leave the Citadel until he’d come back safe and sound. You told him that you weren’t going to run now; not when you finally got to be with him again.

When he reached the Ceremonial Terrace, he was sweaty, grimy, and covered in specks of dried blood. Dressed in his Kingsglaive attire, he didn’t match with the blue and white decorations set up on the terrace. Sylleblossoms signifying the birthplace of the originally intended groom. Amongst the arch decorated with the brilliant blue flora, you stood in a beautiful white gown, veil covering your face, looking regal and every bit the Duchess of Zalheim.

Tredd paused at the sight of you. You looked so… distant.

And then you smiled at him, and held out your hand.

A smile spread across his lips, relieved.

He reached out for you, his hand enclosing over yours. With his free hand, he soiled your pure white veil without a care, uncovering your face, only to discover the tears you were shedding. His heart almost stopped at the anguish that was in your eyes, but you brought him out of his reverie with a short, genuine laugh.

“Duke Furia. It’s got a nice ring to it, huh?” You whispered.

He gulped and nodded, taking your hands in his. “The Chancellor agreed to leave Zalheim alone. Said something about… about his real plan going ahead smoothly or something. Guy confuses me… did you know General Glauca and Captain Drautos are--.”

“The same person?” You nodded sadly. “Yeah. It’s… everything’s… I don’t even know. I just want to be with you. I’m sick of thinking about the world. About everyone else. I want to be selfish now. I want you, Tredd Furia.”

You tugged him forward, and he didn’t resist your pull. You pressed your white-clad form against his soiled black uniform, and he found that he didn’t give a damn-- in fact he liked that he was soiling your perfect image. Because he knew that you were a soldier through and through. That wasn’t going to change just because you were found to have noble blood running through your veins.

His eyes locked with yours, and the fire that was building in those orbs that stared back at him drove him forward. He crashed his lips against yours, kissing you like his life depended on it. He heard your whimper, felt it, against his lips, and he bit at your bottom lip before releasing you. Panting, he licked his lips, eyes narrowed in concentration as his hands wandered from your wrists, to your elbows, and then to the dips of your waist.

He pulled you in close and rumbled into your ear, a man desperate for his love’s touch after so long away from you.

“Then have me, Duchess. I’m yours.”


	12. Part Twelve: Upon the Ashes of Lucis (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You consummate your survival, and your marriage to Tredd, upon the burning remnants of the lost Kingdom of Lucis (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smuuut ;) It's kinda... angsty, and they're legit getting the deed done out of desperation/need but like... I like angst 8) Lemme know what you think of this fic, I had a really good time writing it tbh and it really spurred on my muse for other projects! :)

The war being fought down below was forgotten, muted against the muffled sounds both you and Tredd made against each other in your frantic attempts to feel skin against skin. His touches were feverish, hiking up your dress, staining the virgin white with blood. You weren’t sure whether it was his, someone else’s, but in that moment you couldn’t bring yourself to care.

You welcomed his rough guidance, calloused fingertips digging into the softness of your thighs, hiking them up around his waist, pulling you in even closer. He absolutely consumed you, working on overdrive to re-learn the feeling of you taking over every gap and crevice left in his being. Or so, that was what it felt like to you on the receiving end. You chanced a glance at his eyes, and the molten browns that looked back at you were nothing short of ravenous.

“Come on, Duchess. You’re leaving me to do all the work here.” He ducked down to press a hot kiss against your jawline, lips dragging down the arch of your neck as you threw your head back in pleasure with the sensations he brought you. His teeth grazed against your clavicle before laving his tongue over the redness with soothing warmth.

A loud crash resounded outside the limits of the Citadel, and your eyes immediately zoned in on the cloud of debris in the distance. Tredd’s touches grew more insistent at the sound, as if the violence around him was driving this new desperate brand of passion. Heart pounding in your chest, you reached around to cling to him, only for Tredd to pull back with a shake of his head.

You bit your lip and looked up at him apprehensively, and he smirked back at you, grasping your hand and tugging you towards the empty table at which you and Ravus were to have sat during your reception. Tredd seated you down on the edge of the table and then reached around you to unclip the bodice of your dress at your back before pulling it down at the front, revealing the soft mounds of your breasts.

The chill of the evening air had your nipples peaking, stiff and sensitive. Tredd brought his thumbs over them, applying a satisfying amount of pressure as he rubbed over your nipples. You couldn’t stop the languid moan from tumbling out of your mouth even if you tried. Panting, you stared with your mouth agape at the intensity of the sensations he gave you.

“We haven’t said our vows,” you floundered, unsure as to why you even mentioned them. In the middle of a full-scale invasion, your vows should have been the last thing on your mind. Then again, you probably shouldn’t have been in the middle of making out with your husband in every sense except legalities; but here you were. “We need to--.”

He captured your lips in yet another searing kiss, hands now under the skirts of your dress, riding up your thighs. He felt so warm against you, and you were loathe to part from him again as he pulled away entirely once more after he’d finished his kiss. You sat sprawled over the table, waiting as Tredd quickly moved with jerky actions to undress himself. He dropped his uniform onto the ground, and pulled his under-shirt over his head, revealing his scarred torso. You could spend hours simply tracing over them, asking him about the stories behind the markings. He was always so generous with indulging you in his own little hero stories. Your gaze travelled back up to his eyes-- you could never go long without looking him in the eyes. He was smoldering back at you, his fingers deftly working his fly. Before long, his pants had been pulled down along with his briefs-- his manhood looking almost painful in the way it flushed and twitched.

You couldn’t help yourself as your mouth salivated at the delectable sight. The way he held himself, back straight and shoulders back, fist languidly pumping at his length in preparation-- it had you spreading your legs entirely on your own accord. You bit your lip and let out a light whimper out of pure anticipation.

“Tredd, it’s been so long--.”

“What, he wasn’t fucking you?” Your eyes widened at his question. Before you could even think to retort back in outrage, you caught him smiling at you. “Distracted you. Good. Just focus on me. Focus on how I drive you fucking crazy.”

“You didn’t have to say that,” you pulled the skirts of your wedding dress up higher, much too needy to stop the proceedings. Still, you couldn’t help yourself as you reprimanded him. “Ravus is a good man.”

“But I’m better.” He settled between your splayed legs. You felt the slight press of the tip of his cock against your neglected entrance and couldn’t help but wriggle your hips for more friction. With everything that had happened, you hadn’t even thought to indulge in your lewder fantasies. You pulled him closer, fingernails raking down his back with enough force to have him hissing at the contact. “I’m so much better because I can give you exactly what you need--.”

“And everything I want, too.” You gasped as you felt him nudge into you. Despite his cocky words, you felt his body tremble above you with the exertion of going slow and steady with you. The stretch was a little it uncomfortable, your slick unevenly distributed in Tredd’s hurry to be inside you. Still, your sex did the rest of the work, your natural lubricant leaking out from your pussy as he pushed further and further in. His chest flush against yours, his hold on your was far more tender than any other time he’d coupled with you.

Your heart hurt at how careful he was being, but it was this caution that took you away to another dimension-- he took you to a place where the conflict was far away, where all your problems were erased and it was just you and Tredd and the feelings that you were giving each other.

You arched your back, hooking your legs more securely around Tredd’s waist as you pulled yourself even closer with a soft grunt of effort. Your eyes rolled back as you felt the tip of his cock brush up against the rough patch of skin inside that left you seeing stars under your eyelids.

“There! Oh Astrals, Tredd…”

“Yeah, are good little ladies supposed to have their legs spread so wide? Are they supposed to have a soldier’s cock buried deep in their wet little pussies? Huh Y/N? Tell me.”

His voice was low and rough, the urgency of release driving him to fuck you hard and fast. You moaned and pulled yourself impossibly closer to him, little sounds of pleasure puffing right against his ear. Your fingers found slight purchase in his short hair, and you tugged at it slight as you rocked your hips upwards with every downward thrust he gave you.

“W-watch your tongue, soldier--.”

“When we’re back somewhere safe, when I can take my time with you, my tongue’s gonna be tasting the Lady of Zalheim; fuckin’ can’t wait!” He punctuated every dirty promise with a thrust, his hips losing the rhythm he’d built up as he showed his telltale signs of release.

You weren’t far behind, and as the ground shook from a devastating impact, as if on cue, you and Tredd came together with a loud cry, swallowed up by your desperate kisses. You both scrabbled for each other, writhing hips riding out the pleasure’s ebb and flow.

Smoke rose, and Tredd pulled away from you. You winced as he pulled you up and set your dress right on your chest, clasping it back together in the back. He pulled his clothes back on and fastened his jacket, shooting you an apologetic look as another loud explosion sounded from just outside the Citadel.

“Fitting, isn’t it?” He muttered as he pulled you along with him through the Citadel’s interior, making a beeline for the garages, opting to find a ride out. “Fucking in the middle of a war, on a land that you’re probably gonna have nothing to do with?”

You held his hand tighter and let him lead you to safety, trusting him fully with your life. You smiled fondly, the worries that came from your future as Duchess suddenly seeming so far away in the confusion that came with being with Tredd, having Zalheim back in your sovereign control, and witnessing the fall of Lucis in a blur.

Your mind briefly stuck to the thought to Ravus and Lunafreya, only to be forced out as Tredd pushed you hastily towards a car. You sat, and simply trusted Tredd to get you out of the mess you found yourself in, alive and well.

You were tired, and you just wanted to hand it over to someone else. Just for a few moments, so you could process everything that had just happened in the past few weeks. Your gaze lingered on Tredd’s side profile as he drove with focus, jaw tight and eyes glinting along with the explosions around the city.

You smiled. “How does it feel?” you asked.

Tredd raised his eyebrows. “How does what feel?”

“Going home? As the Duke of Zalheim?”

He blinked, jaw going slack for a moment before he shook his head and shugged. “I never thought about any of this that far. All I knew was that I had to do everything I could to make sure I’d end up with you.”

You bit your lip. “Even betray Lucis?”

He didn’t hesitate as he held his hand out for you to take. “Even betray Lucis. Not like Lucis did anything good for me. You, though… you’re the best thing to have ever happened to me. I couldn’t let you go without a fight.”

You took his hand in your own and squeezed, eyes surveying the destruction of the place you had once been able to call home. You realised you were heading back to Zalheim; to the place that felt so foreign to you that it had hurt.

This time though, the idea of going back didn’t sting so much.

Because this time, the man who made Insomnia feel like home was going to Zalheim with you.

And for you, for now, even amidst the destruction-- all was well.


End file.
